


Medidation

by reclaimedbythesea



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Jin deserves to be happy okay, Married Couple, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea
Summary: Jin goes for a moment of meditation while you attend to chores.
Relationships: Jin Sakai & Original Child Character(s), Jin Sakai/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Medidation

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic is short but boy did I try. D:

It was warm and sunny with a small breeze through the trees. Perfect meditation weather as Jin would put it. You nodded, tending to your son as your husband left the house to meditate in his favored spot on the property.

He reflected on his mother, his father, and his uncle Shimura. He knew his parents would be proud that he married and now had a son to carry on the Sakai name. The little boy was rambunctious but listened at times. He was so full of optimism and had no worries about the outside world that even Jin was a little jealous.

Small arms suddenly threw themselves around Jin’s shoulders as he was almost toppled over.

“Father!” Yukio spoke enthusiastically.

“I thought you were helping your mother?” Jin asked while opening his eyes.

“I finished early, so I came to see you.”

“Yukio!? Come back here! Your father is busy!” you called from the top of the path.

He chuckled, gently pulling his son into his lap.

“Father? Can you teach me to ride a horse?” the boy asks.

He took a breath, looking out at the water before looking back to his son, “Maybe one day when you’re older. Right now you’re far too young and small, you might get hurt and I don’t want to worry your mother.”

He nodded, “Okay father, you promise?”

Jin nodded, “You have my word. Now, go back to your mother, I’ll be back after a bit longer.”

Yukio hugs his father before hurrying along the path back to you and you both head back to the house.


End file.
